Ludwig's Adventure
by Yoongi-cat
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas are a pair of two teenage best friends that are never separated. After a terminal illness corrupts Feliciano, Ludwig tries to escape reality and make the most of Feliciano's final moments. Based on Lost In Harmony: Kaito's Adventure
1. 1 - Oppression

_Oppression - unjust or cruel exercise of authority or power_

"L-Ludwig? Where are we going?" Feliciano asked as he held on to Ludwig's back, who was riding down the streets on a skateboard. A little bit dangerous, if you ask Gilbert, who's done it many times.

The people around them were frozen, as if time had stopped. "A place I call freedom." Ludwig answered, keeping his eyes in front. A star appeared above them and the young Italian reached up to grab it. "Luddy, look! A star!" He exclaimed, holding it. More stars appeared as he happily grabbed them.

"It looks wonderful." The German smiled. That's when Feliciano yelled "Watch out!" and Ludwig dodged an incoming car that was behind them. Feliciano clung tightly to Ludwig as they moved sideways to avoid the other cars.

Feliciano yelled one-word commands such as "Move!" and "Car!" as Ludwig listened to them and dodged. An orb appeared in front of them and Feliciano grabbed it, a "Woohoo!" escaping his mouth.

The environment around them changed and double stars appeared, to which the Italian grabbed them with his hand, the other being wrapped around the German's shoulder.

They were now in a futuristic environment. That didn't stop incoming vehicles heading for them. "Move!" Feliciano yelled. "Whoa!" Ludwig gasped, watching flying cars pass by. Feliciano reached up to grab more stars that appeared above them.

Ludwig was astonished at the view that was being presented to them. He imagined himself and Feliciano walking with no cars passing by. The thought was cut short when Feliciano gave off a scream of warning.

The German moved sideways as more vehicles came from behind. The Italian grabbed another orb, clutching it tightly. "Oof!" Ludwig gasped as he accidentally bumped into a car. "Ow! Ludwig, watch out!" Feliciano yelled. Lines of motorcycles trapped them in the middle. The duo hit the one that was behind them as Ludwig steered to the left. Finally, they reached the end.

Ludwig and Feliciano took a moment to appreciate the view in front of them. In front of them was a big nebula-like star. "It's so beautiful." Ludwig commented. "I want to grab that one." Feliciano said. "Go for it." The German encouraged. He watched as the Italian took a step forward and reached up for it.

 _Dream end_

A month had passed by since Feliciano was admitted to the hospital. Ludwig often felt lonely without his bubbly and energetic friend by his side. When they hung out, Ludwig noticed that Feliciano looked very pale. Every ask of concern always had the same answer.

"I'm fine." He lied. It wasn't true. There was something wrong with him. Lovino, Feliciano's older brother had to admit him and was currently under observation.

The German lied down on his bed as he took out his phone and opened the Messenger app. He then sent a text message to the Italian.

 _Ludwig: Hallo Feli._

Ludwig patiently waited for Feliciano's response.

 _Feliciano: Ciao Luddy._

 _Ludwig's fingers shaked as he typed his response._

 _Ludwig: So you got the results?_

 _Feliciano: They don't want to tell me :/ I don't know why. It's weird._

 _Ludwig: Still in pain?_

 _Feliciano: Si._

 _Ludwig: :( Don't worry, it's probably nothing!_

 _Feliciano: It stresses me out. I want to go outside, far from here._

 _Ludwig: Ja that would be great to leave town :)_

Ludwig locked his phone and settled it beside him. Oh, how he wished young Feliciano would be discharged soon...


	2. 2 - Submersion

_Submersion - the action or state of submerging or being submerged_

"Where are we heading?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig skated across the bridge of a harbor they were in. "You'll see." Ludwig answered. "This was not what I had in mind..." He mumbled.

Ludwig felt Feliciano nudge him behind his back. "Incoming! Behind us! Move!" He yelled. Ludwig looked at their sides and skated left and right, seeing the boats on the water have either hanging nets of fish or tanks.

Pelicans flew above them as the city slowly faded from view. The young Italian pointed to their front. "Jump!" He yelled. The German grabbed his skateboard with one hand and jumped before landing back, putting his skateboard back in position.

"What were people thinking about putting those in the middle?!" He hissed slightly to himself. Ludwig dodged the incoming crates in front of them, taking a deep breath every time they passed by fish.

"Look out!" Feliciano warned. Ludwig jumped over a railing, barely hitting it with his feet. "Whoa!" He gasped. An orb appeared and Feliciano swiped it, clutching it.

"Ve~! More stars!" He said as he reached one hand to grab them. "You really like stars, Feli." Ludwig commented. "Si! They're shiny! They light up the night sky!" Feliciano explained, watching the stars in his palm dissolve into stardust.

The environment around them changed and Feliciano looked behind them to find a big tsunami wave. "Tsunami!" He screeched. "Hang on tight!" Ludwig said as he picked up the speed in order to escape their cruel opponent.

A debris hit them and they almost stumbled forward. "Ow!" They groaned in pain. "It's coming closer!" The Italian cried. The German tightened his grip on his best friend as water splashed around their bodies.

Feliciano grabbed the stars that appeared above them for good luck and rubbed his fingers against them to turn them into stardust. "I want to live." He whimpered as he tightly shut his eyes.

The environment changed again and Ludwig nudged him gently. "You can open your eyes now." He said. Feliciano opened his eyes and smiled at the scene. "A beach!" He exclaimed. The bridge beneath them had slight holes but was still strong enough to accommodate more people. "This is freedom, Feli." Ludwig said, smiling softly.

The Italian reached up to the sky to grab the final set of stars, giggling as they turned into stardust. He heard the sound of birds and looked behind him to see pelicans (the not-so-friendly ones) headed for them. "Uh oh, we have company!" He gasped. "Move!" Ludwig obeyed and moved side to side.

They had finally reached the end and the pair stood at the end of the bridge as they appreciated the view. The same nebula star appeared in front of them.

"Are you going to grab that one?" Ludwig asked. "Si." Feliciano answered, smiling as he went near it and reached out to grab it.

 _Dream end_

Two months had passed since Feliciano's last message to him. Ludwig got his phone out and opened Messenger. He watched the tiny typing bubble as Feliciano typed.

 _Feliciano: More procedures, just can't get enough. They all treat me like a child. I'm so fed up._

Ludwig felt his chest clench at how Feliciano described the way the doctors treated him.

 _Ludwig: Hold on Feli!_

 _Feliciano: Luddy._

 _Ludwig: Ja?_

 _Feliciano: Nothing._

 _Ludwig: Spring is coming, we could go camping soon ;) and this time without boars!_

 _Last time they went camping, a boar got into their campsite and almost killed everyone. It took a few shots from the hunters to take it down._

 _Feliciano: haha I almost forgot :)_

 _Ludwig: Not me I still dream about it ^^'_

Ludwig then locked his phone and set it beside him on his bed. Everyday felt like a dark void without Feliciano beside him...


	3. 3 - Evasion

_Evasion - the action of evading something_

"Feli, do you remember this?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano looked around and his face lit up. "Oh, this was our picnic spot!" Feliciano answered. Sheep and cows adorned the sidewalks as they skated on the road. Ludwig dodged the hay that were placed on the middle as the pair began to have a memory lane.

Stomping was heard and the Italian's heart hammered. He looked behind them and saw angry sheep headed for them. As usual, he yelled commands such as "Move!" Even eagles were flying from the side to their direction.

"Oh Gott, right. Wild animals, I remember." The German mused. "Ow!" Feliciano screeched, feeling an eagle hit them. Feliciano looked at his arm and saw a tear on the sleeve of his shirt followed by a scratch. "Luddy!" He gasped.

Ludwig glanced at the wound. "I'll treat it when we're out of here." He said. "Feli look." He nudged Feliciano. Feliciano saw an orb and he reached down to grab it. "Woohoo!" He cheered to himself. That didn't stop the wild sheep and eagles heading for them.

A sheep head butted them and they yelped. An angry farmer began to yell at them and Ludwig moved aside. "Old people..." He muttered.

The environment changed and Ludwig and Feliciano were now in a forest. They heard a roar and knew what it was. "Not again." Ludwig mused. "W-Wild boars?" Feliciano trembled. "Ja." Ludwig quickly answered as he moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by them.

A louder roar sounded and the Italian screamed in fear. "Bear!" It got closer and no matter how many times Ludwig dodged, it would attempt to follow them. "Hang on!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to balance on his skateboard due to the ground shaking from the bear.

The bear jumped and scratched the air. "Oh Gott!" The German swore. The creature was getting more dangerous as they went farther. Ludwig did his best to dodge and not give Feliciano another wound.

"Gah!" Feliciano screeched as they hit a fallen tree. "Sorry!" Ludwig apologized. The bear was probably not going away anytime soon. Wild boars returned, which made the trip more dangerous. "Go away!" The Italian screamed.

Stars appeared and Feliciano grabbed them, praying that the bear would just go away already. He grabbed another orb and the bear was finally gone.

The environment changed and they were in a far away road from a hill. Nothing dangerous they hoped. Stars appeared again and Feliciano grabbed and turned them into star dust. Ludwig sighed contently.

They thought too soon. The eagles from before were back. "Again?!" The German yelled to himself. Cyclists behind them emerged. Side to side were the movements Ludwig made. They accidentally bumped into one and the rider fell off and disappeared.

"This is just a dream." Ludwig told to Feliciano, who had a feeling that he was killed. The final orb appeared and the Italian grabbed it. Finally, they had reached the end...

The third nebula star appeared and it was brighter than the previous two that they saw. As usual, the Italian reached up and grabbed it.

 _Dream end_

2 months had passed since Ludwig last texted Feliciano. He took out his phone and opened the Messenger app.

 _Feliciano: Ludwig_

 _Ludwig: So?_

 _Feliciano: I start on monday_

 _Ludwig: What do you start?_

 _Feliciano: My treatment_

Ludwig felt relieved. Maybe he can finally see Feliciano again when he's released.

 _Ludwig: So they found!_

 _Feliciano: si... I will spend a lot of time in the hospital_

 _The German's heart fell._

 _Ludwig: You scare me, is it serious?_

 _Feliciano: si it will take several months_

 _Ludwig: You can count on me, we will fight together!_

Ludwig turned off his phone and set it aside. He prayed and hoped that the treatment will work and Feliciano would survive.


End file.
